


双A越狱·年下《心知肚明》雇佣兵锤x卧底基🚗

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: Warning：监狱，后入，成结，舔眼球，车震，半强迫。





	双A越狱·年下《心知肚明》雇佣兵锤x卧底基🚗

“晚上等狱警换班时排查通风管道，”fandral和几个alpha靠在草地的木阶上，放风是他们唯一能碰面商量对策的时间，“藏好墙砖里的……操？”

突然间，闲散扎堆的囚犯们推搡着互相传递着消息，兴奋地向车间班房里围了过去。

斗殴在监狱里很常见，但odinson和laufeyson打起来可是格外有看头，他们像是被关进一间笼子的两头雄狮，注定会撕咬个头破血流。

fandral扒开吹哨打赌的囚犯，正好看见那两个凶悍的alpha挥拳砸向对方，手骨相撞时发出“咣”地一声巨响，听得人毛骨悚然。

“那家伙到底什么来路？”fandral身边的雇佣兵低声嘟囔了一句，“妈的，Thor是不是放水了……”

金发alpha咆哮着拔出捅进肩膀的牙刷，抡起钢板砸向了黑发男人，囚犯们敲着桌子沸腾欢呼。

“他没放水，”fandral面色阴沉地看着这场势均力敌的斗殴，“这才是大问题。”

Loki撑着桌面矫健地翻身躲避，回旋踢过去的小腿被Thor拽住，他暗叫着糟糕被砸到了地上，猛哼着被alpha的一记重拳打得眼冒金星。

Thor怒吼着踹向扑上来的alpha，Loki像蛇一般突然滑到了他的身后，精壮的胳膊死死勒住了Thor的脖颈，被肘击了肋骨也不松手。

“把扳手给我。”Thor半跪着拼命反抗，Loki粗喘着在他耳边开口，“狱警赶到这里要十秒，你能撑多久？”

金发alpha的信息素是铁锈和硝烟的味道，在濒死边缘爆燃扩散，囚犯们都被强悍的威压逼得倒退，但Loki只是闷哼了一声，继续收紧胳膊。

“扳手。”他咬牙切齿地重复了一遍，同样释放了冷硬尖锐的信息素制衡。

樱桃酒？Thor却突然嗅到了一丝甘酿的气息，这狗娘养的发情了？！

“休想！”Thor没空深究，身后的alpha是真敢勒死他。雇佣兵嘶吼着蹬腿后翻，用魁梧的体格压倒了Loki，但alpha很快用大腿夹住了Thor的胳膊，用身体把他死死捆住。

5秒。

Thor肺部的空气开始稀薄，Loki浑身的肌群都是凶器，像一头豹子般爆发着惊人的力量，但alpha夹着他的大腿已经开始颤抖，双方都在死撑。

“Thor！”fandral叫了一声，但他不能介入，否则在越狱之前就会被群起攻之。

Thor的颈骨发出“咯哒”的声音，他的胳膊在撑开Loki的双腿，已经渐渐撬出缝隙，樱桃酒的香气已经浓郁到甜腻的地步，但外围的囚犯们似乎一无所觉。

操，操操操。

alpha的裆部开始发热，Thor毛骨悚然地挺了挺腰，被Loki狠狠地用脚跟锁住小腹，再往下一寸就是他的老二……

“在地砖里！”Thor妥协了，在狱警冲进来的前一秒，Loki从背后放开了他，手法精妙地偷走了自己的战利品。

被驱散的囚犯们失望地发出嘘声，Thor和Loki一起被警棍抽着脊背摁到地上，公牛般两眼猩红地盯着对方粗喘。

Loki暗粉的舌尖舔了舔嘴角，冲Thor露出了属于胜利者的，食人鲨般的微笑。

樱桃酒的香气更浓烈了，腥甜糜辣得令人头痛。

Thor因为血淋淋的肩膀逃过一劫，听说Loki面临着禁食6天的禁闭后，舔着开裂的嘴角笑了好几声。

“我要去会会狱警，”alpha笑得十分邪恶，Fandral太了解他的哥们儿有多混账了，但雇佣兵们早就闷坏了，“那家伙别想拿到抑制剂。”

“他会被操裂屁股，新来的狱警像头俄罗斯棕熊！”fandral幸灾乐祸地大笑起来，“hey伙计，我们来打个赌，这等好事没必要便宜别人。”

“他可是让你在所有囚犯面前出了丑，扭断他的脖子可不够过瘾。”fandral拍了拍Thor剧痛的肩膀，提醒他要同仇敌忾，“要是你能把他操得像个婊子一样叫床，叫得整座监狱都听见……”

“十根雪茄，敢吗？”Thor把嚼烂的槟郎吐掉，他莫名其妙地开始兴奋，“这可是你提出来的赌局。”

“你个狗娘养的变态！”fandral和雇佣兵们推推搡搡地坏笑起来，就像一群闻到血腥的豺狼，“来吧小混球，哥们儿把底裤搭上陪你赌。”

他们计划着一场疯狂的越狱，每个人都神经紧绷。Thor是雇佣兵们最年轻强悍的头领，经典的漂亮混蛋，alpha们需要一场玩乐来分散压力。

6天的饥饿只让Loki有些头晕脱水，他没在走出紧闭室后赶上午饭，只好在洗澡时喝了几口带消毒水味的自来水，然后拿着发臭的囚服去洗衣房。

30岁出头的alpha成熟毒辣，Loki的肌肉饱满而紧致地贴合着骨骼，是像猎豹般天生为狩猎进化的完美身型。

金发狱霸吹着口哨晃进来时，恰好看见Loki正撑着洗衣机弯腰拿毛巾，深蓝的粗布囚服贴着alpha结实浑圆的臀线。

“你该把自己也丢进去洗一洗，老大。”Thor吊儿郎当地踢上门，举起双手表示自己没想寻衅滋事，“你闻上去像一块泡在水果罐头里的小蛋糕。”

这声“老大”更像个调侃，肉弱强食的监狱是病残囚犯的地狱，Loki就像他们的“教父”，在他们走投无路的时候提供保护，顺便给自己捞到更多好处。

“拜你所赐。”Loki抖了抖洗好的外套，随意叠好放进篓子，“让一让，我不想把水甩到你脸上。”

“我以为你想再扎穿我另一个肩膀。”Thor摸了摸鼻子，觉得自己一拳打进了棉花。

“没必要，除非你再惹我。”Loki抱着臂立定，终于正眼看向年轻魁梧的alpha，“我劝你懂事点，别总是像个急躁吵闹的小姑娘。”

“别以为大了几岁就有资格教训我，”Thor咧开嘴笑了，雄狮般踱着步子逼近猎物，“你现在就是个发情的婊……”

“哦，”Loki一副恍然大悟的模样，“你想约炮？”

突然被拆穿的狱霸雇佣兵噎了噎，气势汹汹地瞪着死对头。

“找别人吧，”alpha把最后几件衣服塞进篓子，拎着它打算离开，“你还欠我几支被狱警私吞的抑制剂。”

“我承认过是我干的了？”Thor咬牙切齿地抓着alpha燥热的皮肤，那双毒蛇般的绿眼睛也瞪了过来，“让我还可以，我只肉偿。”

“看好你的老二，”Loki下意识地瑟缩了一下，气急败坏地龇牙咒骂，“我会把它拔下来塞进你的肠……”

Thor卡着alpha的脖子把他摁在洗衣机上，咬着那张讨人厌的嘴唇吻了下去。

雇佣兵搅动着被咬得鲜血淋漓的舌头，满意地捏了捏alpha紧绷的大腿。Loki没有动手，皱着眉不知道在想些什么。

“你不反感被我碰。”Thor意犹未尽地放开猎物，粗壮的胳膊撑着Loki身后的洗衣机困住了他，“动动脑子，这座监狱里没几个像样的alpha能让你挑剔。”

“小姑娘们赌了什么？”Loki翘了翘嘴角，再一次拆穿了雇佣兵，“你殷勤过头了，蠢货。”

Thor彻底铁青了脸色，缓缓地直起身挪开视线，这个alpha狡猾得让他很不舒服。

“不说话了？”Loki依旧靠在洗衣机上，神色轻松得仿佛Thor才是被强吻的那个。他没有等到回答，于是抓着alpha脑后的金发摁向了自己。

“唔？”Thor僵硬地弓着背，Loki的舌头灵巧地在他嘴里乱钻。

“你这个吻技可骗不了我上床。”Loki松开了片刻，语调不稳地微微喘息，然后又吻了上来，“乖乖告诉我，你们赌了什么。”

强悍矫健的alpha们几乎一样高，但Thor只愣了般秒，就捏着Loki的腰粗暴地回应他。

“十根雪茄，尖货。”雇佣兵简直就是在撕咬，Loki不满地砸了一下Thor的胸口，把alpha塞进嘴里的舌头顶了回去。

“我要七根，”他捏了捏Thor的屁股，拎着篓子离开的腔调像个十足的老混球，“带着它们来找我，今晚9点，从通风管道爬过来。”

“我……”Thor心里咯噔一下。

“你们不是准备越狱吗？”无所不知的混球哼笑了声，像块诱人的小蛋糕一般走远了，“蠢货。”

操。Thor郁闷地站了一会儿，然后自顾自地笑了起来。这狗娘养的真他妈够辣。

“怎么样？”fandral捏着牌聚众赌博，看见Thor嘴边红肿的咬痕时怪叫了起来，“这不算，你们顶多就是在洗衣房口了一发——”

“今晚才是重头戏，”Thor像展示勋章一样舔了舔嘴角，扒开起哄的囚犯们勾住fandral的肩膀，“把雪茄交出来，混账。”

Loki的囚室是最好的一间，Thor悄无声息地从天花板里跳下来时，闻见空气中弥漫着一股alpha手淫过的味道，情热的信息素冷香四溢，樱桃酒的气息浓郁醇厚，又掺杂着一股阴冷的寒意。

“你闻起来像个小姑娘。”Thor叼着雪茄点燃，把剩下9根全给了Loki，“俄国佬弄来的，挺呛。”

“这算什么尖货？”Loki放在鼻尖吻了吻，挑剔地撇了撇嘴角，“过来。”

这么直接？Thor吞云吐雾地走过去坐在床边，Loki裸着上半身，他第一次看见alpha从胳膊蔓延到脖颈的完整纹身。

“你喜欢蛇？”Loki吊着雪茄凑近，借着Thor嘴边的那根点燃，近看时皮肤白细得不像个alpha，又有许多狰狞粗旷的疤痕。

“喜欢你身上的这条。”Thor哑着嗓子油嘴滑舌，omega们很吃他这一套，但他不确定alpha……尤其是Loki。

Loki似乎无声地笑了一下，捏着Thor的下巴喷了一口烈烟，在alpha被呛得闭眼时吻了上来。

“凑近看。”他绝对是Thor的阅历中最擅长接吻的那一个，Loki引着他把手放到了自己的脖颈上，纹身底下是一层细密的疤痕，“像不像蛇皮？”

“不像。”Thor舔着alpha的牙龈皱眉，这是上百根钢针扎进皮肤的酷刑，黑帮都很少这样逼供了，“就是疤而已，alpha的勋章。”

“行了，硬汉。”Loki在Thor的唇边笑了起来，眼角的细纹被烟雾模糊，“今晚就打算和我接吻吗？”

Thor咬了一口盘踞在alpha颈窝的蛇头，顺势把他的死对头压进了被褥里。Loki从枕头下抓出一盒凡士林给他，懒洋洋地翻身趴在了Thor的身下。

“麻烦帮我脱个裤子，硬汉。”

“你他妈就不能少说两句。”Thor耳根发热地骂人，拽着Loki的裤腰把那两瓣弹性十足的臀肉解放了出来，“哦操，我喜欢你的屁股，真他妈完美。”

“我的荣幸？啊嗯…Fuck……”Loki倒吸着凉气叫出了声，Thor毫不客气地用食指和中指一起捅他的屁股，把一大块滑腻的软膏推进了肠道。

“我怀疑我会被你的屁股阉了。”Thor硬得发痛，他的死对头正用屁股吞着自己抽插的手指，alpha淡褐粉的肛口柔韧地咬着他的指节，“我能再加一根吗？”

“随你，唔…操你…嗯！”Loki抓着床杆哆嗦起来，脊背上的肌肉饱满紧贲，“妈的、啊嗯…摁住我！”

Thor骑在alpha的大腿上摁住了他，Loki不受控制地挺着腰杆挣扎，他突然尖锐地呻吟了一声，大股的肠液涌出了alpha深入的指缝。

“就那里，fuck、嗯……”alpha看上去爱极了前列腺高潮，抖着腰胯小声叹息，在Thor替他撸动性器时咕噜着呻吟，“Thor…唔嗯、你……”

“什么？”Thor压在Loki的脊背上，把热硬的性器贴在男人的臀缝间磨蹭，手指连根往alpha的屁股里捣，逼得alpha连绵不断地闷哼起来，“说出来Loki，我他妈干得你爽吗？”

“你还没开始干我呢，”Loki嘶哑地笑了一声，“操，换根东西捅我。”

Thor不知道自己是愤怒还是兴奋，他头脑发热地把狰狞偌大的阴茎用力捅进了alpha紧绞的肠道，在Loki痛苦的尖叫中一寸寸全塞了进去。

“别挑衅我，尤其是现在。”雇佣兵没有马上动，Thor把Loki痛到半软的性器套弄到射出来，才在alpha逐渐放松的身体中顶撞起来。

“God damn……”Thor低声地惊叹，这太软了，alpha的肠道包裹吮吸着他的性器，战栗敏感地蠕动着，明明湿软到了极点又强硬饥渴，“我真爱死你的屁股…它太棒了，哈……”

Loki扭过头骂了句“jerk”，Thor看着那双微红的绿眼睛，腰胯撞击着alpha的臀肉，横冲直撞地捣开肠道，控制着自己别太快缴械。

Loki咬着枕头强忍着异物入侵的不适，Thor的操干渐渐有了章法，几浅一深地碾着他的敏感点，alpha的喘息渐渐被情热的快感代替。

铁质床架晃动了起来，声音刺耳地在寂静深夜中传开，Loki撑着自己跪趴起来，低吼着在Thor挺身时往他胯下撞，雇佣兵被刺激得几乎骑到了他身上，疯了一般把自己往alpha的身体里挤。

高潮来临时他们都猝不及防地叫了出来，Loki咣地一下瘫在床上，Thor粗暴啃咬他肩上的纹身，晃动着腰胯一边射精一边顶他，摁着Loki被撑鼓的肚子歇斯底里地把他操进床垫。

“我快把脑浆都射出来了。”Thor趴在alpha的背上粗喘，Loki气若游丝地笑了一声，抬手揉了揉alpha拱在自己颈窝的金色脑袋。

“你还不赖。”他们面对面搂抱着接吻，Thor探手摸了摸alpha红肿的穴口，“嘶……我骑你。”

雇佣兵邪邪地吹了声口哨，扶着自己的肉刃对准alpha的穴口。Loki撑着Thor的胸口一点点往下坐。

alpha高潮后松软的肠道把阴茎渐渐包裹进去，Loki坐到底时，Thor难耐地急喘起来，他很久没真枪实弹地干过了。

“给我根烟，宝贝儿。”雇佣兵向上顶了顶，眯着湛蓝的眼睛轻笑，“你性感得让我上头了。”

“你明明把雪茄都给我了。”Loki暴躁地把打火机扔在Thor的胸口，摆动腰杆用他的阴茎操自己，“唔！操嗯……别他妈乱动、嗯啊！”

“我要死了babe…呼……”Thor捏着雪茄瘫在床铺里，娘炮兮兮地哼哼，他才是真正叫床的那一个，“fuck、再重点…棒极了Loki…”

雇佣兵光靠腰力就能把身上的alpha顶到腾空，再重重落下撞进最深，Loki没撑多久就放弃了主控权，咬着Thor饱满的胸肌被摁着屁股抽插。

手电筒的光扫射着照进牢房的方口，Thor暗骂着把Loki整个压在身下，让这张该死的破床里看上去只躺着一个人，哪怕他的金发都能反光了。

alpha因为紧张而把他绞得很紧，剧烈起伏的胸膛挤压着彼此，Loki的睫毛湿漉漉地轻颤，一副被操得昏头转向的懵懂模样。

“我要继续干你，就现在。”手电筒的灯光还在四处扫射，狱警骂骂咧咧地巡逻，Thor在Loki震惊的眼神中动了起来，捂着alpha止不住呻吟的嘴，像亡命之徒般用阴茎劈开身下的人。

一秒都不能停，他停不下来。

Loki压抑的喘息像在尖叫，他的胳膊和腿紧缠着Thor，和白天他们厮打时一样捆住了雇佣兵，肠道被精液和凡士林泡得像坨奶油，咕叽着被插出淫靡的水声。

狱警终于晃着肥硕的脑袋滚远了，Thor松开Loki的嘴，劫后余生般抱着他挺胯呻吟，alpha们修长的四肢乱七八糟地缠在一起，差点再次勒死对方。

咯吱摇晃的床架突然“咣”地凹下去一块，猝不及防的下坠让alpha们呻吟着哆嗦了起来，然后吻着对方的嘴唇笑了老半天。

“你把我的床干塌了，混账。”Loki身上的樱桃酒味掺杂了Thor的信息素，像一团烧焦的麦秆，热辣而呛鼻。

“把另一边也弄塌不就平了？”雇佣兵无赖地捏着alpha的腰往里钻，让Loki没心思找他算账，“你湿透了babe，呼…像个他妈的omega……”

Loki不置可否地挑眉，从来不被Thor的骚话挑逗得气急败坏，爽到就是赚到。

alpha叼走了雇佣兵嘴里的雪茄，吞云吐雾地在他身下仰起脖颈，像一条塞壬般伸展自己，却不只有漂亮的皮囊，还有深海之下的獠牙和血腥歌声。

Thor爽得有些迷糊，都不太记得自己射了多少次，半闭着眼睛跟Loki一起发情，浑浑噩噩地往那片软肉湿穴里闯，吻着那条仿佛在alpha皮肤上活过来的毒蛇。

Loki捧着雇佣兵的面颊吻他的眼睛，舌尖挑开alpha条件反射闭上的眼皮，情色露骨地舔着Thor颤动的眼球，弄出了不少眼泪，蓝汪汪地坠在自己的鼻尖。

他像着了魔一样没让Thor在成结时退出去，alpha的结在情热中膨胀到拳头大小，Loki痉挛着踢蹬床板，喘得像个破了的风箱。

“不不不嗯…哈啊！唔！”Loki的嚎叫被雇佣兵死死摁在嘴里，他真的快被撑裂了，肚子上鼓起了一块体内被成结的隆起，连肠道都在痉挛着抗议挣扎。

“别动宝贝，Shit…我快被你弄断了！”Thor卡着Loki的腿根狠心往里挤，这混账刚刚差点夹断他的腰，现在又想夹断他的老二，“快了快了…嘘，再吞进去一点，听话……”

狰狞可怖的结终于挤过了最狭窄的甬道，在alpha体内最深处的软肉里嵌合。Loki呜咽着喘了喘，瞳孔涣散地盯着天花板，被一股接着一股的精液灌满。

Thor脱力地趴在他身上喘息，在高潮中条件反射地颤着腰胯，连带着Loki都短促地轻哼战栗。

烟灰落在了枕畔，扑簌着明灭了星火。Thor碰了碰Loki被咬破的嘴唇，alpha顺从地被他侵入了口腔拥吻。

“你要那个扳手干什么？”Thor在接吻的间隙中问他，“别告诉我你也准备越狱。”

“嗯。”Loki似乎挺喜欢他的金发，暧昧地让它们穿过指间摩挲，“谁会甘心老死在这里？”

“你要单干？”Thor有些不可思议，但如果是Loki倒真有可能成功，“想联手吗？”

“在床上谈这个？”Loki头痛地呻吟了一声，“你什么毛病…唔！”“赶紧答应，”Thor叼着他的耳垂顶了顶，还未消退的结在alpha的肠腔里捣来捣去，“否则我操哭你。”

“唔！行……”Loki咬牙切齿地勒住了雇佣兵的脖子，他们至少得再干上几轮才能罢休，“你别后悔，混账。”

fandral知道他们要和Loki联手之后是崩溃的，那条毒蛇怎么看都像是会半路踹掉同伙逃之夭夭的德性，但Thor似乎没这么觉得。

奸情满满的alpha们凑在一起研究地图，偶尔还是会酣畅淋漓地打一架，打到嘴唇牙齿都粘在一起。

Loki的确有单干的资本，他就像个开了挂的十项全能，精通各种自制炸药和爆破开锁的技巧，依旧嘴毒得令人窒息，但唯一能收拾他的雇佣兵头领被睡得服服帖帖。

这群臭烘烘的雇佣兵们很讲义气，Loki被轮番警告“如果你背叛Thor我会杀了你”，然后成为了越狱团伙的一员。

他们顺利地爬过管道，吊在悬崖峭壁上小心翼翼地往下蹭。Thor为了救人差点掉下去，Loki拼着被拽断胳膊的剧痛抓住了魁梧的alpha。

雇佣兵蹬着不断滚落的山石爬了上来，面色铁青地大口呼吸，Loki心惊胆战地瞪着Thor，这是他们第一次在所有人面前接吻。

也是最后一次。

神盾局的战机突然出现在旷野之上，训练有素的特工从四面八方包抄了他们。Thor绝望地把Loki护在了身后，却有一把枪顶在了他的头上。

“Loki·laufeyson！”fandral愤怒地破口大骂，“我就知道！你他妈的畜生！”

他是神盾局特工，执行为期3个月的无后援卧底任务。掌握核弹密码的墨西哥毒枭死在了水沟里，而Loki在最后的那段时间里遇见了Thor。

“我说过你会后悔的，”雇佣兵始终没有回头，Loki捏着枪的手稳得像一台机器，“Thor，我也劝过你懂事点。”

你只是太容易动心了，而我恰巧是个混账。

Natasha走过来顶替了Loki的位置，越狱的囚犯还不至于让神盾局出马，监狱的部队随后便会把这群雇佣兵带回去。

“你的任务完成了，laufeyson。”她用眼神逼着Loki后退，离开，女探员看出了他和这个雇佣兵之间藕断丝连的孽缘，“Fury有话问你。”

雇佣兵始终空落落地盯着地面，湛蓝的眼里结出了一层灰蒙的蛛网。他被暴怒的狱警用枪托砸晕，和同伴一起拖回了囚车。

一切死里逃生的拼搏都是徒劳。

卧底任务最怕的就是“回不来”，有太多特工到最后都成了神盾局的毒瘤。Natasha走回机舱，示意飞行员返还基地。

“都过去了，Loki。”laufeyson特工裹着被他戏称为“人道主义毯子”的薄毯，手脚冰凉地呆愣着看向Natasha，“你该回来了。”

“Nat，我只是想逃出来……”机舱里十分燥热，但Loki还是哆嗦了起来，“他不是任务……我怎么回来？”

5年后。

Loki往出租屋门口的盆里倒了些狗粮，一只脏兮兮的大金毛晃着尾巴跑了过来，在他脚边蹭了几圈后才去吃东西。

他没打算养狗，只是交了个流浪狗朋友，默契地惦记着对方，以免死在角落都无人问津。

Loki成了无业游民，神盾局居然都能有垮台的那天。Natasha去罗马尼亚前仓促地通知他逃离，说是九头蛇什么的，总之他们被一颗大毒瘤给弄散架了。

前特工掰开地板，从防水油布里拿出枪和子弹，他现在沦落到接黑吃黑杀人的活计挣钱了。

Loki打算干十年就收手，这一行总归还算挺赚，他准备攒够了钱就去找Natasha洗白身份养老，希望她也能活到那个时候。

倒霉的前特工没想到还能碰见Thor，那伙雇佣兵一个都没少，彪悍至极地制服了试图暗杀他们雇主的Loki。

“神盾局还管军火商的事？”fandral一拳砸在了Loki脸上，Thor远远站着，没人拦他，“怎么每次都碰巧让你落单呢，嗯？”

“我前东家都他妈倒闭5年了，要杀要剐请便！”Loki吐了口血，他投降得极其迅速，把骨气和连绵抛到了九霄云外，“杀条狗都有动保来谴责你们，弄死我还真没人管。”

“活该。”fandral打累了，捏着发麻的拳头啧了一声，“Thor，你管不管？”

Loki的视线被血糊住了，靠绳子捆着才没从凳子上瘫倒在地。

他听见alpha甩门走了出去，虎视眈眈的雇佣兵们也陆续离开，有人踹了他几脚泄愤，Loki像个沙袋般歪到一边，艰难地动了动眼珠。

的确活该，他早就觉得自己会遭报应。

强烈的求生欲让Loki不甘心烂在仓库里，他用木刺磨断了绳子，连滚带爬地钻出仓库角落的破洞，用僵直的手艰难地把农场里的小货车点火发动。

破旧引擎的动静大得方圆百里都能听见，Loki攥着方向盘踩下油门，撞碎栅栏冲了出去。他知道自己逃不掉，这辆破车没跑几公里就爆了胎。

但Loki·laufeyson从来不认输，前特工有上万种办法在三秒内自杀，但他宁愿用最惨烈的办法寻死。

伤痕累累的alpha从冒烟的车厢里滚了出来，跌跌撞撞地逃进半人高的干草地里，一脚踩空后摔了下去，精疲力尽的Loki再也没能爬起来。

雇佣兵果然追过来了，但似乎只有一个人。Loki徒劳地对抓住他的alpha拳打脚踢，Thor拧着他的胳膊扛到肩上，粗暴地扔进了他开来的吉普车里。

“你能不能干脆杀了我？”Loki自暴自弃地笑了起来，然后蜷在车窗边号啕大哭，“我是活该我他妈畜生，那你怎么还不让我去死？！”

“因为我爱你，Loki。”

操。Loki像断气了一般哽咽，拼命揉着红肿的眼睛。

Thor在扒他的衣服，然后是裤子，alpha熟悉又哀戚的信息素让Loki无法反抗，他闭着眼拒绝接受那句话，干涸已久的身体却已经开始颤抖。

alpha被扒得一丝不挂，像个难民一样蜷缩在车座上抱住自己。“听着，我爱你。”Thor撑开Loki的身体，按揉着alpha的前列腺逼他热起来。

“不唔！你爱个屁，滚…啊！”Loki艰难地弓起腰，Thor的阴茎一点点塞满了他，体温烫得alpha泪流满面，“求你…”

求你别再让我害人了，你爱谁不好，非要爱我？！

“我们逃了第二次，Loki，没你帮忙果然不太顺利。”Thor重而深地挺动抽插，捏着Loki的下巴让他看着自己。雇佣兵摘下眼罩，灰白的右眼让Loki浑身哆嗦了起来。

“对不起…抱歉Thor…”alpha被强迫的性交总是痛苦大过快感，Loki的呜咽和粗喘支离破碎地溢出喉咙，心脏拉扯着血肉模糊的神经。

“我每时每刻都在恨你，Loki，我因为你拖累了所有同伴。”Thor咬破了Loki的腺体，他只能对alpha暂时标记，但Loki虚弱的身体会像omega一样开始兴奋。

“但在见到你的那一刻，我不恨了。”包裹着Thor的软肉湿润了起来，他看着那双痛苦歉疚的绿眼睛，“你丢下枪面如死灰地投降，像只流浪猫一样狼狈逃窜，我还能恨你什么？”

“Thor…唔嗯！”Loki哆嗦着抱住他，像一滩烂泥般被顶弄得歪七扭八，“你放过你自己……”

alpha被翻过来压趴在座椅上，Thor掰开他紧绷的臀肉把自己塞进去，一字一顿地在Loki耳边低语：“我就不。”

活脱脱一个无赖。

前特工长长地哀鸣一声，被顶着前列腺操射了出来。Thor像座小山般死死摁着Loki，翻来覆去地干了他无数次，让alpha连昏过去的机会都没有，直到筋疲力竭地粘在一起互相磨蹭。

“Loki，你爱过我吗？”“我养了条蠢狗，脏兮兮的金毛寻回犬。”

“你拿枪指着我时有没有不忍心？”“它赶都赶不走，再差的狗粮都吃得津津有味。”

Thor没再说话了，一动不动地抱着alpha粗喘，Loki肩上的纹身已经有些模糊，毒蛇像幽灵般扭曲着看向他。

“我现在也很爱你，Thor。”

Thor是独自回去的，木着脸说人没抓到。fandral没说什么，召集雇佣兵们打道回府。

他们依旧是道上数一数二的团队，有活就聚在一起赚大钱，没事便散在天南海北过自己的日子。

有人干私活时阴沟里翻船又进去了，Thor带着雇佣兵们把他救出来，又匆匆忙忙地半路离开，仿佛有谁在等他回家。

这十几个亡命之徒年岁渐长，有人成家退休了，也有抱着枪和老婆视频的。Thor总是独来独往，对他的感情生活，雇佣兵们都只想得起多年前悬崖峭壁上的拥吻。

在那场大越狱过去15年后，这个越来越冷清的雇佣兵团伙终于解散了，当年的兄弟们全聚起来一醉方休，然后各自走向天南地北，都明白再也聚不齐了。

fandral有了两个孩子，和忧心仲仲的妻子吵了一架才赶过来喝这杯酒，他拍着Thor的肩膀沉默许久，一句话都没说出来。

沧桑强悍的前雇佣兵头领笑得满不在乎，他的右眼是当年二次越狱时在悬崖上瞎的，一颗没有弹道的前苏联子弹，蹭着眼皮飞了过去。

要是有人能拉他一把就好了。

“去哪儿？”fandral在南下前问他。

“回家。”Thor靠在他钟爱的美式肌肉车旁抽着雪茄，无名指上的对戒一闪。

fandral从来没问过Thor的伴侣是谁，没必要问，只有那一个可能。他们是交情过命的兄弟，有些事不用说出口。

这辈子都过不去的坎就干脆栽着，没必要死扛着不认输，多累。

Thor回家那天正好是圣诞夜，他从一个精瘦的小姑娘手里买了捧玫瑰，揉了揉老态龙钟也坚持流浪的金毛，摁响门铃。

他的alpha爱人开了门，眯着瑰绿的眼睛吻他，客厅里摆着枪支弹药，厨房里熬着大杂烩浓汤。

道上还有很多仇家，金盆洗手了也不得不提防。Thor看着爱人将玫瑰用啤酒瓶插着，走过去把他横抱起来拐进卧室。

一晃十五年了。


End file.
